veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Asparagus
' Junior Asparagus'is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is also friends with Larry the Cucumber, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's parents and his Sister Laura Carrot. mostly incouraging him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a blonde and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored blonde and red. Acting *Himself in "Tales from the Crisper on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "The Grapes of Wrath on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Boy with the Pot, Captain Junior and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor" *Shack and Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Gaint Pickle" *Holy Lands and Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Shack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Himself and Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall" *The Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" (not speaking) *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz Da Sink and Benjamin in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" (cameo) *Oprhan in "George Muller on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" (cameo) *Boyz Da Sink in "Mess of the Egypt on "Moe and the Big Exit" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" '' *Himself in ''"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" (cameo) *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Joshua in "Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in "God Loves You Much" *Himself and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz Da Sink in ""Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself and Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *John, and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude" on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Baby Bear in "The Little House that Stood on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Gallery Junior.jpg|The old version of Junior. Junior Angles.jpg BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Shack (tie).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) (with tie) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Lyle Tim.jpg|Junior as Lyle from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (as drawn by Tim Hodge) 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Darby concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" JuniorNicholas.jpg|Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Junior Nicholas concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" AaronBaaBaa.jpg|Junior as Aaron (with Baa-Baa) in "The Little Drummer Boy" Junior.png|Junior and Annie in "God Loves You Very Much" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Junior Penniless.jpg|Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Urchin Boy concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" LIV_jetski.jpg|Junior as Ricochet (with Jet Ski) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Baby Bear Final.jpg|Junior as Baby Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Baby Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Baby Bear in ''The Good Egg of Gooseville"' on "The Little House That Stood" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Asparagus Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Junior Asparagus